Pourquoi un vrai Dursley se déteste-il?
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Puisqu'un Dursley représente la quintessence de la normalité; puisqu'un Dursley déteste tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Une question est à ce poser: Pourquoi ne se détestent-ils pas?


Pourquoi un Dursley devrait-il se détester?

Nous savons que les Dursleys sont attachés à leur style de vie normal-bourgeois. Ils détestent tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Mais... dans ce cas pourquoi ne se détestent-ils pas?

**Prénoms:**

**Vernon Dursley:** Je suis accro aux bouquins, c'est le seul Vernon que je connaisse. Par contre j'ai une grand mère qui habite dans la **ville de Vernon** (France). **Vernon est un nom de famille existant**.

**Pétunia Dursley:** Nommer une fille selon une fleur est assez courant mais Pétunia... Rose, Violet, Lily (Lys) est plus commun. **La fleur est commune mais pas le prénom**

Dudley Dursley: Lorsqu'on a fils ont le nomme en général Jack, James, John, Arthur, Simon... ce sont des noms répandus. Dudley reste néanmoins un prénom utilisé.

**_**Bilan: Trois personnes; aucun prénom normal. Un prénom assez peu commun et deux prénoms proche de jamais utilisé.**_**

* * *

**Apparence:**

**Vernon Dursley:** Un homme robuste et massif (non sportif c'est normal) MAIS **semblant ne pas avoir de cou. (morse: animal)**

**Pétunia Dursley:** Mince et blonde (bimbo c'est normal) MAIS** avec ****un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne (girafe: animal)**

**Dudley Dursley: **Très gros ne faisant pas de sport. (12 ans) (obésité précoce _relativement_ normal) MAIS ****il ressemblait à un cochon avec une perruque. (cochon: animal)****

****Bilan: Trois personnes; ressemblant à trois animaux n'étant pas de la même famille (morse, cochon et giraffe ça vit pas au même endroit sans parler du régime alimentaire)****

* * *

**Comportement vis a vis de la personne lambda: (****Chapitre 1, Livre 1)**

**Pétunia Dursley: **Espionne ses voisins en regardant par dessus les clôtures des jardins. ****La ********curiosité est normale, pas l'espionnage en tant qu'activité******. **

**Vernon Dursley: **Rire voir féliciter son fils de son mauvais comportement n'est pas une chose normale. ****Ê******tre de ******bonne humeur à midi après avoir hurlé pendant toute sa matinée****** (6 employés et des cris pour crier) est tout sauf normal!**

**Bilan: Deux personnes, aucune n'ayant des rapports normaux vis à vis d'un individu "x". Dudley Dursley n'ayant été observé en relation qu'avec sa famille ses amis où Harry il n'est pas jugé un témoin fiable pour cette étude.**

* * *

**Traitement de Harry:**

**Dormir: **Ils le font dormir dans un placard, alors qu'ils ont 4 chambres utilisables. Il n'est déjà pas commun d'enfermer son chien dans un placard mais son neveu… **Enfermer une personne dans un espace aussi étroit et dépourvu de lumière était UNE PUNITION lors de l'ESCLAVAGE! **L'esclavage a d'ailleurs été aboli en Angleterre en 1833.

**Servitude: **S'il est relativement normal que les enfants participent aux tâches domestiques afin d'aider leurs parents, le partage des tâches entre deux enfants est censé être égaux (sauf cas de santé où horaires décalés). Dans le cas où l'un des parents est père/mère au foyer ce** parent est normalement la personne qui a la part du lion en matière de tâches domestiques. Avoir un domestique dans une famille bourgeoise n'est pas commun **du moins pas** à la fin du XXème siècle. Les conditions de vie d'un domestique, indépendamment de l'époque, restent normalement bien meilleurs à celles d'Harry!**

**Chien vs Harry: **Il n'est pas normal de laissez un chien agressif, ayant possiblement goûter au sang en présence d'enfants (Dudley et Harry). **Il n'est pas normal de laisser ledit chien courir et attaquer un gosse. **Encore moins normal de ne pas refreiner le comportement du chien alors que le gosse vit sur place.

**Bilan: Le traitement de Harry à lui seul va à l'encontre de tout ce qui fait d'un Dursley… un Dursley.**

* * *

****Bilan final: En conclusion de ce rapport nous sommes en mesure d'affirmer que les Dursley sont soit des FAUX Dursley soit qu'ils n'ont jamais _entendu_ où _lu_ la définition de "comportement normal". A noter toutefois que ce rapport concerne les comportements de Vernon Dursley et Petunia Dursley. Le comportement de Dudley Dursley doit être étudié à part:****

****Vu l'exemple de ses parents… et vu qu'ils ne lui donnent aucune limite son comportement s'explique. Ils ne disent rien lorsqu'il frappe sur quelqu'un. Il les voit malmener Harry donc pour lui c'est une chose normale de faire ça.****


End file.
